A Day for the SakakiKaguras
by zeldapeach
Summary: Basically a collection of stories involving the Sakaki-Kagura family and their daughter. Having a child yourself just makes things crazier, doesn't it? Today,We hear the story of Kaida's birth and her Dad Cap! Azuchild Slight shojo-ai
1. Work Day

A Day for the Sakaki-Kaguras

Author's Note: Wrote this idea up on an impulse; basically we take a look into Sakaki, Kagura, and their daughter's everyday life. Today, the parents decide to take Kaida to work for the first time ever. Soon they discover that both jobs and a child can be quite a handful at the same time…

* * *

"Kaida, honey, wake up…"

Kaida opened her eyes to see Kagura smiling down at her. Her mother then picked her up from her bed.

"Come on, let's wake Sakaki," she said as they now left the room.

In another, just across the hall, they saw a large bed where they could make out a misshapen form under the pale pink covers. Kagura chuckled; setting down Kaida then she went over to the window.

"Nngh…" groaned the sleeping woman as the blinds were opened, letting the morning sun fall on her face.

"Rise and shine; its morning!" Kagura grinned as she shook her partner's shoulders.

"It's too early for me," Sakaki muttered as she rolled over.

"Psh! It is not," Kagura put her hands on her hips then pulled at the sheets, but Sakaki remained firm. "Look, it's great for a walk!"

"No thanks," Sakaki mumbled then she hid herself under the blankets.

Kagura just sighed, shaking her head. _What am I going to do with you?_

"Fine," she leant down, stroking her lover's face. "Just don't sleep in too late, all right?"

"Nnh…" was her reply.

"Remember what happened last time," Kagura reminded.

She then went over to the closet, pulling on a teal sports jacket and pants over her tank top and shorts. She returned to the main room to find Kaida now brushing Mayaa with a hairbrush that belonged to Sakaki. The cat was content, purring. Kagura smiled at the cute sight and walked over to the bed where they sat.

"Kaida, say good bye to Sakaki," she said as she picked up the girl and held her toward the now sitting up parent.

After rubbing her tired eyes, Sakaki gave her daughter a brief, light kiss and waved them goodbye.

Once outside in the crisp air, Kagura inhaled and sighed.

"Nothing like a cool breeze to get your pep up, right?" she grinned as they walked down the dirt road.

Kaida said nothing, only munching on a toast splattered with strawberry jelly. Only did she look up when she noticed that her mom had led her past a fork in the road. Down that fork was where her mom always dropped her off at her grandpa's home every day she had work. Yet, instead, they did not go down that path…

"Hmm?" she glanced back incredulously.

"Ah, that's right Kaida," Kagura smiled. "Today is a special day; today you'll be going to work with us, won't that be fun?"

Kaida returned a small smile.

"That's my girl," Kagura chuckled, ruffling her daughter's cat-eared hat.

…At School…

There were so many people!

Kaida clung close to her mother's legs nervously as the crowd of students and teachers moved about. She then looked up at the large flat-topped building ahead.

This place is so big…

"Know this place, Kaida?" Kagura said softly. "This is the same high school I went to a long time ago; it's also where I first met Sakaki."

She then looked down at her.

"One day, you'll be going to that school too, I guarantee it!"

Kaida simply nodded.

"Aw, she's so cute!"

"She really does look just like you, Miss Kagura!"

"Look at her adorable hat!"

Kaida hid behind her mom's legs as three school girls fawned over her, chattering excitedly.

"She is sure shy!" commented one of them.

"Well, that's Kaida," Kagura sighed softly, resting a comforting hand on her child's back. "You girls better get running to your homerooms."

"Right Miss Kagura!" they all nodded and left hurriedly. "See you later at gym!"

"Later!" Kagura called out after them then turned to Kaida. "There's nothing to be nervous of, everybody's really nice around here."

No reply was made so they entered the lounge where Kagura showed her to a familiar friend.

"Kaida, this is Osaka," she pointed to the woman sitting nearby in a swivel chair. "We went to this school together, now we teach here together too."

"Ah, Kagura, I'm called Miss Kasuga here," she corrected.

"Oh, sorry, I keep forgetting," Kagura mumbled shyly with a blush.

"Ah, it's all right!" Osaka smiled then looked down at Kaida. "So this must be Kaida, nice to see that she's out of the photo frame."

"Right…" Kagura had a photo of her daughter lying in her workspace along with photos of her and Sakaki. "You're interesting as always…"

Kaida looked up at Osaka then hugged her mom tighter around the waist.

"Ah, she sure sticks to you!" the spacey teacher said.

"It's all new to her, she'll get used to it," Kagura replied then looked up at the clock overhead. "Shouldn't you be getting to your class?"

"AH MY GAWD!" Osaka jumped off her chair and ran out of the room. "Thanks for the reminder Kagura!"

Kagura shook her head, chuckling then knelt down to Kaida. "That happens every day, who knows what she would do without me around?"

She checked her watch.

"We'd better get ready for gym class," she said. "That's when you get to watch your mom in action!"

Once again, Kaida cowered behind her mom as more teenagers fussed over her. Kagura happened to teach P.E. class for both girls and boys, for the first period it was the girls.

"Ah, girls, this is Kaida," Kagura introduced her. "She'll be helping me teach gym today."

She pulled her whistle out and held it out to Kaida. "Give it a tweet and we can get started."

Kaida responded with a feeble squeak and the class began.

Gym activities came and went as Kaida sat on the sidelines, sitting in the grass while her mother taught. Right now it was dodge ball time and she wasn't paying much attention, only distractively picking at the ground.

Then a flash of bright yellow caught her eye and she looked up to see a pretty butterfly fluttering along the breeze. She awed at it as it danced in air before her. Then it began to drift away and she got up to follow it. Transfixed, she became completely oblivious of her surroundings and did not notice she was walking straight into the boys' dodge ball game.

However her mother noticed and she yelled out in panic, running after her.

"Kaida! Kaida!" she frantically called her daughter's name as she entered the fray, forgetting to blow her whistle and call it quits.

So as a result, she ended up being pelted hard with rubber balls while she tried to catch her child.

Finally she caught up only after being bruised in many places, grabbing a hold of Kaida as she grabbed her butterfly. Kagura then stood, blowing her whistle.

"Class is…" she announced only to be cut short by a ball to her head.

Dizzily, she added: "…Dismissed…"

Lunch arrived and Kagura was only too glad to be back in the teacher's lounge, resting her bruised body against her table while Kaida sat on the floor, doodling on some blank papers.

The nearby phone rang and Kagura picked it up; it was Sakaki on the other end.

"Oh, hey Sakaki…"

Meanwhile her mother talked on, Kaida put down her markers and reached into her pants pockets. She took something out, clutching it tightly then released her hand gently, to reveal a rather beaten up, but very much alive butterfly. It flapped its wings weakly at first then began to increase in speed and soon the butterfly was up in air, freely moving about. Kaida stared up at it and watched it leave through the ajar door which had been opened to just a crack.

"Butterfly?" she called out quietly then followed, pushing the door open. She looked around then made her way down the corridor.

"…Right, hope you get here soon, all right, bye, love you Sakaki," Kagura nodded then made a kiss and returned the phone to its receiver.

"Kaida…" she smiled as she turned around…only to see that her daughter was missing. "Kaida?"

She looked under her desk and around the room. As she did, she sighted the wide open doorway and gasped. "KAIDA!"

Her child…all alone and lost in a large building filled with lot of people…this could turn out to be bad!

She scrambled out into the hallways, screaming her child's name.

As Kagura turned the school upside down in her search, Kaida stumbled into a classroom while she followed the butterfly's trail.

Osaka happened to be the teacher in this very class. She was in middle of a lecture when the butterfly came into sight. She came short, staring at the fluttering insect blankly. The students looked on curiously.

What had just come over their teacher?

Then Kaida appeared and all the girls in the room awed at her.

The girl did not hear them, only pointing up at the butterfly. "Butterfly."

Osaka snapped out of her trance then looked down at her.

"Hello Kaida," she greeted her. "You must be as smart as Chiyo if you're here."

She then turned to her class. "I believe we have a new transfer student, meet Kaida!"

She brought her arm forward as if expecting an applause which the class reluctantly broke into. Was this a joke?

Just then Kagura burst in, falling against at the door frame as she gasped for air.

"Oh Kaida!" she cried out and stepped in, taking her daughter into her arms. "Thank God you're all right!"

As Kaida struggled to reach out for the butterfly, Kagura stood and bowed to Osaka. "Thanks so much for finding her, Osaka."

"It was no problem," she replied, clearly showing she didn't even know what she was being thanked for, she thought it would be nice to just reply politely.

Kagura and Kaida left the class and Osaka turned around, raising her head in thought.

"Leavin' already," she said. "That Kaida must be smarter than Chiyo."

She pointed to her chin as she mused. "Is it the hat?"

As soon as they arrived back to the lounge, Sakaki dropped by. She was now in a red top and black skirt with her white vet coat uniform on.

Kagura handed over Kaida to her.

"I hope you have a better time with her," she sighed.

"Mm?" Sakaki raised her eyebrows curiously.

…At the Clinic…

Sakaki's workplace was much further from their home so she had to drive over there to arrive on time, taking the black minivan of hers.

When she reached her destination, she looked into the overview mirror to see that Kaida had fallen asleep in the backseat. She smiled softly at this and climbed out to take her out.

Surely she can't be too much trouble…

She carried her napping daughter into the animal clinic where she was met by the barking of the dogs and the receptionist calling patients in.

"Oh, welcome back Dr. Sakaki," the receptionist greeted her. "Who's the little girl?"

"My daughter," was Sakaki's simple reply.

As they talked about something related to the pets, Kaida begin waking up to the commotion. Her eyes widened when she saw dogs of all sorts and sizes, yapping and pacing about the waiting room.

"Puppy…" she whispered.

Then her parent brought her into the back where they stepped into one of the rooms used for check-ups. Sakaki then put her down and pointed for her to stay in place. "Be good while Sakaki does her job, okay?"

Kaida nodded.

"Good girl," Sakaki smiled, petting her daughter's cap. "I'll let you pet some of the animals if they're good."

This caused Kaida to break into one of her rare big smiles.

Then an owner with a tabby cat patient came in and Sakaki went to work. While her daughter fidgeted in a corner, she checked the cat over and saw it was in fit condition. All she needed was to check the teeth and she was done.

"Hold on, this will be fine," Sakaki reassured as she lifted the cat's head and spread its jaws open.

Suddenly it gave a hiss and bit down on Sakaki's fingers. She winced with pain while the owner cried out: "No, bad kitty!"

As this scene was happening, Kaida looked to the side and saw a beagle dog pass by the open door. Intrigued, she got up and left the room.

Finally, Sakaki pried free from the cat's bite trap and noticed that the girl was gone.

"Kaida?"

Kaida was now in a new room where she could see more dogs resting in their cages. Upon seeing her, they began barking excitedly, wagging their tails.

"P-Puppy…" Kaida blushed as she walked over to them.

She reached her hand into one of the cages where inside, a terrier licked it happily. Kaida giggled. She looked around and noticed a box of milk-bone treats atop a table.

She pointed at it silently; the terrier wiggled even more, barking louder.

With some difficulty, Kaida reached for the box and in turn fell down with its contents spilling onto her. She did not mind, only carrying the box over to the terrier where it received a piece. Kaida then looked up at the other dogs that were whimpering for their own as well.

'I wonder if I could let them out...'

Sakaki walked along the halls, keeping an eye out for Kaida. 'I wonder where she went…'

She stopped in tracks when she heard some loud rumbling from around the corner.

'What on earth could that be?'

She got her answer when the stampede of dogs made their appearance, heading straight for her.

"GYAHHH!" she yelled out, waving her hands. "Stay, dogs, stay!"

Instead they ran over her and all over the clinic, leaving the surprised nurses and other vets to round them up.

As the dust cleared, Kaida reappeared, munching on a milk-bone treat as she walked over to her paw-printed parent.

"Cookie?" she held it out to her.

Sakaki moaned weakly.

After the dog fiasco had been cleared and solved, Sakaki and Kaida could return home now.

While her daughter fell asleep on the ride again, Sakaki just sighed then smiled.

They could never blame her; she was just a child after all.

Yet, when they were finally home and Kaida tucked away; the couple sat together in the living room. Kagura with an ice pack to her forehead and Sakaki tending to her cuts, they both agreed on one thing.

"Let's just leave her at my Dad's from now on," Kagura groaned. "Lord knows how he can control that wandering pup …"


	2. First Saturday

A Day for the Sakaki-Kaguras

The First Saturday

Author's Note: It's the first Saturday of the month and the family knows what this means…it's time for their traditional family fun outing to the shopping district and park!

* * *

Sakaki woke to the patting against her face and her partner calling out her name.

"Sakaki, do you know what day it is today?" Kagura grinned at her.

Sakaki sighed, of course she knew; they'd been keeping track of their calendars for every last four to five years. Today was the first Saturday of the month, their Special Saturday where they would go out as a family together.

"Can we skip out, just this once?" she replied tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

Kagura laughed then shook her head. Always, _always_, Sakaki said that…

And they always knew what the usual answer would be.

"No way!" she said. "You know the deal; we're all in this together as a family whether you want or not!"

"But I just want to sleep in…" Sakaki mumbled, pulling up her blankets.

At that, Kagura showed the digital alarm clock to her face, clearly showing its time. "It's past eight; you've had enough to sleep!"

"…I like my sleep…"

"Come on!" Kagura chuckled, bouncing the bed. "It's a perfect sunny day outside, now up and at it!

"Before me…you know…"

"Oh, no, no, not that…" Sakaki smiled as she sat up.

"Yes!"

Kagura tickled her partner's sides then darted away as she lashed out playfully at her.

Sakaki rolled over the bed, getting up after her. She followed her through the hall into the kitchen where she finally caught her.

"Oh!" Kagura uttered as Sakaki now embraced her from behind, kissing her around the neck.

"I caught you," she whispered, giving another tender kiss on her cheek.

"You always do," Kagura smiled, returning the affection. "You're so much more confident…"

"All thanks to you," Sakaki stroked her lover's hair.

"Waffle."

The both women looked up to see their daughter standing before them in her cute blue pajamas patterned with black paw prints. She was holding out a plate and fork expectantly.

Kagura let out a short laugh and picked her up, spinning around with her. "Of course, let's have some waffles."

While Sakaki went to ready the batter and the maple syrup, Kagura and Kaida sat down at the kitchen table.

"Do you know what day it is today?" Kagura asked the small girl.

Kaida looked up in thought then broke into a big smile. "Special Saturday?"

"That's right!" Kagura grinned, ruffling her hat.

Though she didn't show it much, Kaida could barely contain her excitement. Her legs swayed under the table anxiously.

After breakfast, they were soon dressed and outside in the warm weather. Kagura was also carrying a pastel green tote bag which held their sandwiches and park activity toys.

As they walked down the dirt road towards the shopping district, Kaida noticed a tabby cat off to the side and went towards it.

"Kaida?" Kagura looked down as her daughter let go of her hand.

Sakaki, knowing too well of her bad experience with rogue street cats, dashed after her.

"No Kaida!" she called out. "That's a very bad cat!"

But Kaida didn't listen, she bent down and held her hand out as the cat went over to her curiously. So Sakaki leaned forward, jutting out her hand which prompted the alarmed feline to chomp down on it.

"Ouch…" she winced.

Kaida looked at the gnawing cat for a moment then petted its fur, unaware of her parent's pain.

Kagura just sighed.

After that little incident, they made it to the center. Sakaki looked at her now bandaged hand and thanked Kagura for coming prepared.

"I had a feeling this would happen," she shrugged in reply.

Kaida viewed the busy sights as she walked between her mothers. She enjoyed seeing the colorful cars passing by on the street, looking up at the varying crowd of people, and the buildings of different shapes. Recognizing one of the signs, she pointed at it as she tugged her mom's shirt.

"Book."

Kagura smiled softly. Of course, every first Saturday, when they went down to the shopping area in the morning; they would always buy Kaida a gift so long it was inexpensive.

"Sure, go along inside," Kagura waved her in, following. "Take your pick, just remember; we only can buy one and it has to be affordable."

Kaida nodded, running for the animal books section. She had learned that smaller or thinner books with lots of pictures were the only acceptable ones so she avoided the larger volumes at the bottom and eyed the ones at the top of the shelf. Her gaze quickly directed to the spine of a book entitled 'WOLF'.

Wolf! Wolves were one of her most favorite animals ever. She had to have it!

But…it was at the top and out of her reach. Kaida looked to her parents whom were at the other end, talking to each other. Sakaki held a cat magazine which she couldn't help but steal few glances at while Kagura rambled on about sports. Kaida returned to the shelf and decided she could get it herself.

So she pulled out a thick book that had mammals on it and stepped onto it to gain access to the next shelf. Like a rock climber, she scaled ends of books and shelves as she made it to the top. Finally there; she grabbed her desired book, but was having difficulty pulling it out.

"Oh…"

Kaida would not give up. As it was wedged tightly between other books, she grabbed it with both hands and pulled, pushing with her feet which was causing the shelf to totter slightly.

On due motherly instincts, Kagura sensed a disturbance and looked to see Kaida trying to get her book.

She screamed and ran towards her, knocking Sakaki and other people in her way aside.

"KAIDA! BE CAREFUL-"

She grabbed her in time just as Kaida got her book and lost her balance. They both sat down, Kagura breathed a sigh of relief. But the bookshelf was unsteady and a man grabbed it back immediately, causing books at the top to fall down onto Kagura's head.

As if nothing had happened, Kaida smiled at her prize and held it out to her dazed mother.

"Please buy book."

After apologizing and putting the books back in place, they bought Kaida her choice and were about to leave, but then Kaida spotted something else.

On a stand where the latest picture books were set, along them was an interesting cover with a sad looking gray wolf pup on the front. The title read 'The Lonely Pup'.

The girl suddenly dropped her book, staring at it. She then took it, hugging it as she faced her parents.

"I want this."

Kagura sighed deeply, rubbing her face. This happened too often. "No Kaida, I said only one book-we can get that one next month."

Kaida shook her head. She knew this bookstore well enough and had learned by now that books on that stand never appeared again by the time the next Special Saturday came around. If they left now without buying it…she would never see it ever again…

Kaida began to whimper, her eyes shining with oncoming tears. The parents were taken aback. She always pulled that trick whenever she wanted something she couldn't have. It had a super-effective impact, needless to say.

"Oh god, Kaida please no…" Kagura sighed, she was used to this trick; then she added firmly. "No is no, Kaida."

She pulled the book away from her and returned to its place. Kaida broke into a wail, causing everyone in the store to stare at her.

Kagura just groaned and pulled her gently along. "I'm sorry, but I told you."

However, Sakaki held back, looking at the picture book indecisively. "Um…"

Moments later they were outside and Sakaki came running up with a new bag. Kagura face-palmed when she saw it while Kaida smiled gleefully, ceasing her cries altogether.

"You are such a pushover!" Kagura shook her head. "We're her parents, we have to be firm with her.

"She would have gotten over it anyway, you know."

"…Sorry…" Sakaki blushed embarrassedly. "But I couldn't stand it…"

And so now Kaida had two books instead of one.

They continued their walk through the district to the nearby park. Upon arriving, they admired the vastness and greenness of it. There was so much fun to be done!

"Hey, how about some ice cream?" Kagura pointed to a stand.

Sakaki bought her family the ice cream; chocolate for Kagura, strawberry for Kaida, and mint chocolate for herself.

"Can I have a taste?" Kagura asked and Sakaki held out her ice cream to her.

As the parents shared each other's ice cream, Kaida gave her own scoop a lick only to knock it off onto the sidewalk. She stared at for a moment then picked it up and resumed licking.

Finishing off their treats, they went to sit down in their usual spot; the area near the pond under the shade of a large tree. As Kaida ate the last of her wafer cone, she saw white ducks waddling about.

"Bread!" she promptly shouted out. "Bread?"

Sakaki understood what she meant and took the sandwiches from the bag, tearing off the crusts and handed them over to Kaida. The girl took them and ran off to feed the ducks.

"Know what the real fun is?" Kagura smiled at her partner.

Sakaki soon gained a shocked expression as she realized her motive. "Don't, Kagura…"

But the tanned woman was already up and moving towards the flock of ducks.

Soon she shouted at them; taking Kaida by surprise and causing the fowl to scatter away, quacking loudly as they splashed into the pond.

"Hah, wasn't that a thrill?" Kagura grinned at her daughter whom stared ahead in shock.

She then looked up at her.

"That was bad, Mom," she said quietly.

"Hmm?" her mother blinked then frowned slightly. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to…"

"Say sorry to the ducks, not me," Kaida pointed to the swimming fowl.

Kagura giggled.

"Of course," she smiled then called out to them pleasantly. "Sorry for spooking you guys!"

The ducks just quacked.

"Let's play some games!" Kagura declared, pulling out a jump rope from the bag.

"Jump rope," Kaida smiled and picked it up.

She attempted to do a jump, but tripped onto her face. She said nothing about it.

"Why don't we play Frisbee instead?" Kagura chuckled mildly, pulling out a neon green disc.

And so it was, the parents and their child soon got involved in throwing the disc around. Kaida would always reach out for it only to have it fly overhead or smack into her. She would look at her missed catch for a moment then pick it up and throw it back. Sometimes the disc went far from her place and she would have to run after it to retrieve it.

Once when that happened again and she went after it as always, Kagura and Sakaki shared some idle chat.

As Kaida reached the disc, she noticed something more interesting. Off in the distance, there was a Dalmatian playing fetch with his owner.

"Puppy…" Kaida smiled and walked towards him as he chased after his ball.

Suddenly the drool covered ball rolled towards her feet and she looked down at it curiously. She glanced up to see the spotted dog loping towards her, his tongue lolling out. As he was much bigger than her, she was suddenly fearful of him running her down and ran away in a panic.

"Hmm?" the dog cocked his head as he watched her dart away then went after her, thinking this was sort of a fun tag game.

"No Pongo!" his owner yelled after him.

Kagura and Sakaki were alerted to the yelling and looked to see Kaida being chased by the dog.

"My baby!" Kagura screamed, knocking Sakaki aside.

Fuming with the rage of an angry she-bear protecting her cubs, she dashed towards them.

In moments, she tackled the dog and had him in a headlock.

"Hmm?" Kaida stopped and looked back. "Mom?"

"No one has the right to chase my daughter!" Kagura yelled, squeezing him. "Do you hear that?"

The dog whimpered and his owner came running up, panting heavily.

"I'm very sorry, your child ran and he thought it was a game so he ran after her," he apologized.

Kagura stared at him silently for a moment and let the Dalmatian go. "Well…he still has no right to chase my daughter!"

Sakaki sighed. She felt very sorry for them to be getting on Kagura's bad side of her motherhood.

As the sun was setting, the family saw it as time to head home. They soon walked back down the dirt road to their home, Kagura carrying Kaida in her arms.

"We had a good day, didn't we?" Kagura smiled at her child.

Kaida nodded then yawned, cuddling closer to her mother.

Sakaki smiled then looked up at the golden-orange sky.

"Sure is a beautiful sunset," Kagura admired then looked at her partner. "Aren't you glad you got up for this?"

Sakaki responded with a nod and gave her a kiss then pat Kaida's head.

_Spending your time with your loved ones, that's one of the best opportunities you can have. How could I have said no to this?_

She would have to remember to be up and ready for it the time it came around, but as usual…she forgot.

And Kagura would bother her about it as always.

And so the same cycle would go on…


	3. Where's The Daddy?

A Day for the Sakaki-Kaguras

Where's The Daddy?

Author's Note: The title probably makes no sense at all but if you read on, I bet it will soon. This honestly had to be the most fun chapter I've ever written.

Note: The kids - Kaida and Koharu - are 7 years old at this point.

* * *

It was the most important question of lifetime; Kagura had to tread very carefully.

She looked down at her daughter whom was staring up with wide, expectant eyes.

Her child had asked the very question that all parents dread to answer.

"How was I born?"

"W-well…" Kagura stammered, her newly-scrubbed china plates clattering into the sink. "You see…uh…"

She turned to Kaida, her hands gesturing to her abdomen. "L-like…you c-come from here…"

"I know," Kaida replied suddenly.

Kagura blinked in surprise. "W-what? But…"

The girl held up an open book of a noticeably pregnant dog. Ah, yes, those animals books. Smart girl, she was getting the general idea now. Kagura then blushed embarrassedly at the next thought. Wait, did this mean…

"But," Kaida closed her book. "How?"

"How what?"

Kaida paused for a moment, looking slightly nervous.

"It's cool," Kagura cracked a smile, prepared for the next.

"…How did you have me?" Kaida whispered. "There's no Daddy."

Oh, yes, she _had been _reading that other particular tidbit. She'd have to talk with Sakaki later.

"Kaida…" Kagura swallowed dryly. "I-it's very hard to explain…y-you see…it goes the same way but not exactly b-but…well, you'll understand when you're older."

And that was end of that; Kagura was too uncomfortable to talk anymore. She busied herself with the dishes while her daughter watched, expecting new information.

When it was clear she wasn't going to get any, Kaida sighed and returned to the living room where a show about lions was playing on television.

She dropped her book onto others and sat down on the floor in time to see a tawny lioness rub faces with the handsome king lion.

Kaida understood how the boy and girl cats got together and kittens would soon grow in the girl cat's belly. She'd seen interesting images even…

Yet, she still did not get one thing. How was it everywhere she saw Daddy and Mommy have babies no matter the species yet nothing about a Mom and Ma pair like her parents? It made her wonder…how did she come into this world if she didn't have a Daddy? She felt she was special…

Still, well her mom did say it was kind of same but…

"Ow," Kaida grabbed her head. Too much thinking always left her feeling dizzy.

She tugged at her strange blue cap then resumed watching the TV.

At that moment the doorbell rang, she perked up and turned around. Who could it be?

She ran up to the door just as Kagura was walking by, grabbing the doorknob first. Kaida pulled it open and standing outside were Kaorin and her tomboyish daughter, Koharu.

"Ah, Kaorin and Koharu!" Kagura grinned, Koharu grinned in return. "Good day!"

"Kagura," Kaorin smiled "Thanks so much for offering to watch over Koharu today, I just…"

"It's no problem," Kagura cut in. "I'm sure we'll have fun, go on to your errands, okay?"

"Yes…yes…" Kaorin nodded then she patted Koharu's head. "I'll be back in couple of hours, okay?"

"Yeah, Kaori-kaa-san!" was Koharu's energetic reply. "I'm gonna have fun!"

The women chuckled then they saw each other off and Kagura shut the door after her. She then looked down at them. "Well girls, I still have some chores to finish, so why don't you two go play? I'll catch up with you later."

"You promise?" Koharu pointed at her.

Kagura laughed, ruffling their heads. "I promise."

While Kaida readjusted her cap, her friend darted into the living room with a shout. "Let's play soccer!"

Kaida followed her in, stopping to watch in awe as Koharu bounced up a soccer ball on her right foot without missing a beat. She then kicked it into a cardboard box behind her with a triumphant 'Ha!'

Koharu…Kaida thought. She was couple of months older than her and pretty much cool at a lot of stuff so she must know a thing or two. Maybe she had an answer to this whole Mommy-Daddy and babies deal.

"Where do we come from?" Kaida asked timidly.

"Huh?" Koharu blinked, dropping the ball. "Um…Here?"

Kaida shook her head. "No, I mean…Mommy and Daddy…they know how to have babies right? How do they do it?"

"Oh…uh…" Koharu strained to think. "Well, I know we come from the hospital…Maybe that's where they buy babies…"

"No!" Kaida was growing bit annoyed. Of course, Koharu did not have the pleasure of reading those richly-informed animal books as Kaida did. "No, the baby comes from the mommy's belly! How does it get there?"

Koharu cocked her head for a second then lit up like a light bulb. "Aha! Maybe she swallows it!"

That was certainly a morbid thought, but it was not right. Kaida took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "No…I don't think it works that way…I _know_ the Daddy has something to do with it."

"Oh…" Koharu then kicked up the ball, balancing it upon her forehead. "You're weird, why are you asking me when you already know better than me?"

"…" Kaida bowed her head then spoke up softly. "Because I don't know how Mom and Ma had me without a Daddy…"

"Oh," Koharu looked down, the ball rolling off her head. "Yeah?"

"…How did they do it?" Kaida looked up thoughtfully. "Maybe there's a special way…"

"Oh yeah!" Koharu exclaimed. "They have the storks deliver 'em! I saw it on TV once!"

Kaida stared at her, it was obvious she wanted to shake her head in dismay but kept her cool expression.

"Koharu…I know storks…they're wild and they don't talk with humans," she stated. "They don't carry babies to the parents…it was a cartoon, Koharu."

"Oh…" Koharu's shoulders slumped.

Kaida sat down on the couch, petting Mayaa whom had been sleeping there. The tomboy stared at her then got another idea.

"You know what Kaori-kaa-san told me?" she chirped. "When a man and a woman get drunk together, a baby always happens! That's why I should never get drunk!"

She grinned while Kaida just blinked. Koharu frowned at the lack of reaction. "Don't you get it? Maybe it worked the same way for your parents! Maybe they got drunk together and had you!"

Kaida nodded slowly, it did sound like a real possibility. "…But, how does that work?"

"…I have no clue," Koharu shrugged. Then her mind clicked with another thought. "Let's test it."

"W…What?" Kaida stared wide-eyed, blushing slightly.

"We get drunk," Koharu said as matter-of-factly. "If it works, we'll have a baby!"

"B-but…" Kaida gulped. "What about Mom? What'll she say?"

"Eh, she'll be cool with it," Koharu waved a hand dismissively.

Easy for her to say, she was not the one whom had seen Kagura's other side. Trust Kaida, when Kagura was deeply serious, she could even be bit scary. What would she think about a sudden new arrival in their house?

But Koharu was not one to give up on a mission, she headed into the kitchen and Kaida had no choice but to follow. Thankfully, her mom was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's the wine?" Koharu asked.

"Huh?" Kaida blinked.

"That's how they get drunk," Koharu crossed her arms.

"…No…sorry…" Kaida meekly replied.

"Oh, that's okay," Koharu turned to her. "I heard wine is made from grapes, you have grapes, right?"

"Juice," Kaida nodded, going over to the fridge and pulling out a pitcher.

She clumsily carried it over to the counter, setting it down. "Now what?"

Koharu had already grabbed a couple of glasses, bringing them over to her. "We drink, what else?"

And so drink they did. Many sips and a half-full pitcher later, both girls were beginning to slow down.

Kaida slumped over the counter, clutching her stomach sickly. "I wish Koyomiko was here to help…"

"A baby with three people? Get real!" Koharu laughed goofily, slamming down her drink.

Then Kaida let out a loud burp, she covered her mouth in embarrassment. If Ma were here to hear her now! Koharu was amused, giggling.

"That was awesome!"

Then she yawned, so did Kaida.

"I'm tired…" Kaida sighed groggily.

"Maybe we're getting drunk…" Koharu mumbled, stifling another yawn.

Sleepily, they dragged themselves back to the living room where they both fell asleep on the couch. Mayaa had gone off to lurk somewhere else, annoyed at the takeover of his former resting place.

Couple of hours later, they woke and were struck with the same thought. They had to go. Bad.

They hurried off for the closest bathroom, Kaida was almost there but then Koharu pushed her away and claimed it. So Kaida squirmed for a second before darting off to her parents' bathroom, just a bit further away. It was madness but she made it.

Shortly after, they both returned, much relieved.

"Hey, did we have a baby?" Koharu asked.

They hurriedly looked around the room but found nothing.

"Damn guys…" Koharu growled. "Why do they always have it easier?"

Kaida was shocked at the crude language slip but said nothing.

"Aw, we're getting nowhere," Koharu sighed, picking up the TV remote from the coffee table. "I'm bored, let's watch something."

Kaida glanced at the big screen which was now showing a pack of hyenas and shouted. "No!"

She grabbed the control, trying to pry it away. She was not going to miss this show for something stupid like a cartoon…well, maybe cartoons weren't stupid but she definitely didn't want to miss anything about the animal life in African savannas.

"Come on!" Koharu whined, pulling back. "You've had all day, give me a turn too!"

They struggled with the remote more but then something interesting happened. They both heard a intriguing noise and they turned to the screen.

As the narrator's voice rambled on, they couldn't help but stare at the male and female hyena that had gotten together and…

They just stood there, transfixed by the action within. Over the hyena's sounds, the voice commented on such topics of life, birth and death.

"Whoa…that's freaky…" Koharu awed.

Kaida was quiet; she had never seen anything like it, not even in her books.

Then the screen went pitch black.

"Hey! We were watching that!" Koharu yelled while Kaida blinked.

They turned around and saw Kagura, holding up the remote and looking very red in face.

"Go. To. Your. Room." Kagura ordered through clenched teeth.

Kaida couldn't move, she was so nervous. Still her mind was buzzing with thoughts. _What did we do? Was what we saw really so bad?_

But Koharu was adamant.

"What for? What'd we do?" she protested.

But even her temper was no match for Kagura's parental authority; she stared down at her with such concentration that Koharu had to bow her head in defeat. Kagura pointed the way to Kaida's bedroom and they somberly followed it.

Once inside there, Kaida hugged her stuffed tiger for comfort while Koharu paced about the room.

"I don't get it!" she said aloud as she walked. "Was it because of what we saw? Is it really so bad? What's her problem?"

Then to their surprise, Kagura stepped in; she was still frowning so they kept silent.

After a moment's pause, the tanned woman let out a deep sigh. "I suppose since you two are so eager to find out why, I'm going to explain all this you as much as possible."

The girls tensed, their hearts beating with excitement. Were they finally going to discover where the mystery of babies came from? Maybe even learn how Mom and Ma had Kaida?

Kagura then took a seat on the bed, scratching her cheek nervously. "What you just saw…well, that wasn't appropriate at all…" she shook her head, "no way…what I AM going to tell you, you must listen carefully. There's a fine line between appropriate and inappropriate learning, remember that, and so here it goes…"

Calming music played in background as Kagura explained a version of the birds and the bees, the children listened to her with attention.

"…And that's how it is," she finished. "Do you understand?"

Both girls nodded, yet something still bothered Kaida…

Her mom still hadn't explained how they came to have her even though she had fully explained how babies were made. Before Kaida had a chance to ask, her mom had already left to finish the rest of her chores. Kaida and Koharu were again on their own.

"…Your mom's really smart," Koharu commented. Kaida just nodded in reply, still working it over in her head.

Then they heard a door click open, Kaida knew who it was straight away. She dashed out of her room and into the corridor where she saw Sakaki slip into the kitchen. She was about to follow her in but something compelled her to stay behind, hide, and maybe eavesdrop on few tidbits, even. Kaida couldn't believe she was doing this, but she was.

She peered out from behind the wall, watching Sakaki step towards Kagura. Kaida liked how her Ma's white coat trailed behind her, like an angel's gown. Koharu caught up with her, peeking as well.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, Kaida hushed her.

"Hi Kagura," Sakaki smiled gently, hugging her partner from behind.

"Mm…" Kagura sighed contently as Sakaki nuzzled her neck. "Did you have a nice day?"

"Definitely," she beamed. "I didn't get bit or scratched even once."

"That's great," Kagura leaned up to kiss her lips. "Do you know what the rascals did today?"

"No, what?"

"They ran all over the place, trying to figure out where babies came from," Kagura replied. "It was beginning to get bit awkward so I had to step in."

"Really?" Sakaki cocked her head. "I thought the animal shows might've taught her something…"

Kagura's smile turned into a frown, she glared up at Sakaki. The taller woman blushed shyly, stepping back cautiously. "What's wrong?"

"These? _These?_"Kagura repeated firmly. "No, Taira, they're very misleading; yes, they do give the facts of life…but in a distracting way which is no good for the children. It's all about being direct with them, that's what I did."

Sakaki trembled, bowing her head.

"Aw," Kagura sighed, lifting her chin up. "You're such a softie, Taira."

Again they kissed, deeper this time and both girls made it their cue to leave.

It was all beginning to make sense to her now, the behavior between her parents. Kagura, the mother; always was watching for them, keeping things in order, and the dominant one. While Sakaki, the other mother; brought most of the bacon home, always found the time to play with Kaida, and was a pushover.

As it is in nature, the mother is always fiercer than the father.

"What are you so happy about?" Koharu asked when she saw Kaida's smile.

"Taira-Ma's my Daddy," was her response.


	4. January the Twenty Second

A Day For the Sakaki-Kaguras

January the Twenty-Second

Author's Note: Hey guys!! For a while I wanted to write Kaida's birth but was forced to keep it on hold since it was meant for one of Together Always' last chapters (Yes, I do indeed plan ahead). But I couldn't wait any longer, I really wanted to show how Kaida's birthday went and so here it is. Hope you like.

Gosh, I absolutely love writing this stuff…-sniff-

Oh yeah…perhaps a wee bit PG-13ish for the birth process, I haven't really gone into much detail but then again I might detail too much without meaning to. So…might wanna skip if you can't handle it.

* * *

"Mom?" the ten-year old girl with the strange blue cat cap spoke up. "I want to hear my story."

"Eh? What do you mean by your 'story,' Kaida?" Kagura tilted her head as she turned away from her dishes.

"The story of how I was born," Kaida replied.

"Oh…" Kagura smiled warmly. "Yes…it is a very special story…but I think your Taira-ma is better equipped to tell it, why don't you go ask her?"

"Okay Mom!" Kaida smiled then ran off.

Kagura chuckled and returned to scrubbing the plates as she thought back to ten years ago when their daughter had been born. "So much's happened before…and since…" she sighed fondly.

Kaida stepped into the living room to see Sakaki rummaging through the bookshelf for her animal doctor book.

"Taira-ma!" Kaida called out…a mistake. Sakaki's head jumped at her voice and banged into the top shelf.

"Taira-ma!" the girl gasped, running over to her other mother in worry.

"Oh…hi Kaida…" Sakaki grimaced as she pulled away, clutching her throbbing head. "What is it?"

"Um…" Kaida gulped nervously. "I-I want to hear the story of my birth…Mom said…"

"Ah…that story…" Sakaki sighed, her headache lessening. "Why do you want to hear it?"

"Well…" Kaida looked down, shuffling her feet. "The other day at Koharu's place, we…"

And she explained.

------------

They had just finished watching one of Kaorin's sappy movies (because Koharu was curious what it was like) and saw the ending where the new father and mother happily held their newborn child. After the credits rolled, Koyomiko spoke up.

"That's not right," Koyomiko tapped her chin. "My Mama told me she got beat up by Kaa-san when I was being born. Why doesn't he have a black eye?"

Koharu stared at her with surprise from across the table. "Your mom beat up your other mom!?!?"

"Yeah," Koyomiko nodded then smiled broadly. "But then they were both happy to have me!"

"Ooh…" Koharu awed. "Well, when I was born, Miss Sakaki and Miss Kagura were there-"

It was Kaida's turn to be surprised. "My moms came for your birth!?"

"Yeah, well, that's what Kaori-kaa-san told me anyway," Koharu tilted her head. "And Chihiro was there too…but no Dad…I don't understand that part…"

There was a moment of silence then Koyomiko turned to Kaida. "Did your parents tell you about your birth?"

"No…" Kaida shook her head slowly. "I don't know…"

_But I'll ask them, _she thought. She was very interested about how her birth went…

-----------

"And that's why I want to know," Kaida finished.

Sakaki stared at her silently for a second then broke into a small smile. "Yes…I'll tell you…come here, Kaida…"

She sat down on one of the soft couches, letting her daughter sit next to her.

"How did it go?" Kaida asked, snuggling up to her mother.

"Ah…" Sakaki stared off as her mind searched through memories back to that day and winced. "Ah, there was some pain and chaos…but it went well."

"Oh…tell me Taira-ma!" Kaida pressed, even more curious now.

"Yes," Sakaki laughed, poking Kaida's nose playfully. "We'll start with the beginning…"

-------------

It was a chilly January morning but it was nice and warm in our small apartment. I woke to see Kagura smiling at me. And there was you, still inside your mom.

I returned the smile then leaned over to her belly, patting it. I could feel you kicking in there.

"Wow, she's strong as you," I commented, making Kagura giggle.

"Oh Taira," she sighed. "She's so close, I can feel it…"

This made me feel very happy, I could feel my heart bursting out of my chest. I beamed at her, giving her a loving kiss.

"I want to stay, I really do," I admitted, still very close to her face. "I want to be with you and see her be born, I don't want to have to go to school today."

"Me too," Kagura reached up to stroke my cheek. "I don't want to see you go, the company's just not the same with you."

"I know," I replied, kissing her again. "I'll come back home as soon as I can."

Then I kissed her belly where you resided and whispered. "You're bit late, but don't come out till I'm back, okay?"

Your response was another kick, I had to smile. My daughter…she'd be out very soon and I couldn't be more excited.

I started to stand up but felt a tug on my shirt sleeve and looked back. Your mother was gripping tightly onto me, refusing to let go. Ever since you started growing in her tummy, she'd grown extremely clingy.

"I promise," I reassured her. "I'll be back before you know it."

I waited patiently for minutes as Kagura stared at me. Then her hold lessened. I sighed in relief; her clinginess had a way of turning out good or bad, _very_ bad, depending. This was one of the good days.

"You better," Kagura added as I stepped away from the bed.

_Yes, I will_, I thought.

I headed over to the closet where I grabbed my white blouse and dark jeans. After I had dressed, I felt a brushing against my legs and looked down to find a purring Mayaa. He used to be very limber, you know. I picked him up, scratching behind his ears which he liked best then looked back to our bed. Iris was-

----

"Wait, who's Iris?" Kaida interrupted.

"Ah, you wouldn't remember," Sakaki sighed. "She was Mayaa's daughter, we gave her to Chiyo after her dog died…which was few months after you were born."

"Ba-Chiyo has a cat like Mayaa?" Kaida blinked. "I didn't know…that Mayaa had kittens…"

"That's another story I'll have to tell you another time," Sakaki smiled. "Let me continue."

----

Yes, Iris was Mayaa's kitten from a rendezvous with a stray cat. She lay on my pillow, staring at me. I smiled and walked over to pet her, ruffling her white chest. Then I kissed Kagura once again and left the bedroom.

There, already standing in the living room was Kitagawa-

----

"Who's that?" Kaida cut in, then added sheepishly. "…Sorry…"

"Again, you probably don't remember her," Sakaki exhaled. "She was our neighbor and was very much active in our lives till we had to move out. She would've made a very fun aunt, that I can be sure of.

"And just in case, we had other friends too; a short girl named Suka, and a nice man named Tenji. I think they're still together today…"

"Hmm?" Kaida tilted her head.

"That too," Sakaki pointed. "Is another story I'll have to tell another time too, may I continue?"

"Yes, go," Kaida nodded, resting her arms on Sakaki's lap.

----

"Always here at your service!" the golden-haired women said, tipping an invisible cap.

I put down Mayaa on the couch and turned to her. "Thank you so much for watching Kagura when I'm gone, you…"

"I'll call as soon as something happens," she raised a hand in promise.

"Thank you again," I smiled. "I just hope it doesn't happen when I'm gone, Kagura…"

"Don't worry, I can handle her," Kitagawa smiled confidently. "You just relax and do your studies alright? I'll take over the baby…mother-to-be sitting duties."

"Thank you, but…" I started.

"Please!" Kitagawa escorted me out of the apartment gently. "It'll be fine, promise."

"Okay…if you say so…" I called back uncertainly as I walked down the hall.

Yes, I was excited but also nervous, what if you were to come while I was gone? What if Kagura had another one of her mood swings or cravings which Kitagawa couldn't handle. What if…

Seconds later; I was back at the door to my apartment, panicking over my pregnant lover's state. But our neighbor wouldn't let me in, she just smiled and sent me on my way. This time I made it outside and headed off to my college classes on my bicycle, (we didn't have the car yet).

Then it happened.

---January 22nd, around 8:12 in the morning.---

While I was taking notes; Kagura was back home, eating a plate of leftover spaghetti…with maple syrup. During the pregnancy, Kagura had gained a huge craving for all kinds of pasta and would eat anything with them. Especially chicken, that was her favorite. So I had to keep our cupboards packed with them lest I face another one of Kagura's mad mood swing attacks…

"Hey…can I have more?" Kagura asked, holding out her empty plate.

"Sure thing," Kitagawa smiled as she took it, unperturbed by her odd taste in food.

When Kagura received a new plate, she took one bite then put down her fork. "I have to go."

She pushed herself up and was halfway across to the bathroom when something happened.

"Uh oh…"

"What? Oh no! Were you too late?" Kitagawa gasped, leaving the counter.

The cats peered out from behind the couch with keen interest.

"N-No…" Kagura looked down at her soaked pants and the small puddle on floor, not seeming to comprehend it. "I-I think my water just broke…"

"Oh…ok…" Kitagawa relaxed, turning then she whipped back. "WAIT WHAT?"

"Oh…we have to get a mop…" Kagura mumbled, still staring, not getting it.

"We'll worry about the mess later," Kitagawa grabbed her arm. "We have to get to the hospital."

"The cats…"

"They'll be fine," our friend reassured as she pulled her along carefully, picking up the suitcase which I had packed just in case near the door. "Come on, hurry!"

Only did Kagura snap to her senses when the first contraction came while they were in the elevator.

"Ah…" she groaned, grabbing her pregnant belly. "Sakaki…I need her now…"

---9:30 in the morning---

I was just writing down notes from the doctor's lecture when suddenly she stopped talking. I looked up curiously, she had gone over to speak with another person who was waiting in the doorway.

"Miss Sakaki?" the doctor called out.

"Uh…yes?" I stood, wondering what was going on.

"Your neighbor called…" the doctor began awkwardly. "She said she couldn't get to your cell phone so she called the office and…erm…She says that your…um…your partner's in labor?"

It was like my brain had just snapped in half, I stared at her blankly. "…Huh?"

"Your girlfriend's giving birth." said the other teacher simply, smiling a little. "Congrats."

Then it clicked. "Oh no! I have to go to her!"

I grabbed my textbooks and ran past him out of the classroom. Then I remembered myself and hurried back, facing the doctors shyly. "Err…M-May I be excused?"

"Yes," the female doctor smiled. "Go on, no parent should miss out the day their child first comes into the world, go on to your girlfriend!"

As I speed walked down the hall, I could hear my class encouraging me on from behind. It was really embarrassing to be honest.

As soon as I was outside, I thought about the call. Why didn't I get it on my phone? I checked and saw why, I'd forgotten to turn on the cell phone. Oops, I did so and soon got in touch with Kitagawa as I headed for the bike racks.

"Sakaki!" she exclaimed from the other end; I could hear the traffic in background, she must be driving. "Finally, I'm in touch! Why didn't you pick up earlier?"

"Not important, how's Kagura?" I asked as I placed my books into my bike's basket.

"Well…"

I winced as I heard yelling in the back. "DAMN THIS TRAFFIC! IT'S TOO SLOW! CAN'T THEY SEE THERE'S A WOMAN WITH A BABY ON THE WAY!? COME ON!!!"

"Fine and dandy," Kitagawa's voice grimaced. "Look, we're almost there, but it's a long way from your college, so you'd better hurry. STAT before she makes me deaf, good luck!"

"Wait…" I began but she had already hung up. Darn, I wanted to talk to Kagura…but no use now, I'd have to get to her myself. So I mounted my bike and made headway down the long street to hospital…a very long way…

Gulp, I hoped I could make it in time even if it meant a possible heart attack from such fast pedaling. At least, _that_ way I'd get there quicker.

People exclaimed fear and surprise as I streaked down the lanes, making me half-wonder if I would get pulled over for speeding. Bad move, cause as soon as I lost focus on getting there, I didn't pay attention to the road and before I knew it, I was flying.

My bike had hit a curb at top speed and I found myself tumbling across the pavement as the crowd scrambled to get out of way. I rolled to a stop in front of the café. To add insult to injury; the bicycle knocked into my ribs, the textbooks spilling out of the basket onto my left arm. _Ouch._

After the dust had settled, I checked carefully that nothing was broken and slowly pushed myself up. I noticed that I had a big scrape on my right arm and my clothes were dirty and torn at the joints. No aching pain yet, I was too pumped with adrenaline to try to get to the hospital fast enough. Politely declining a bystander's offer to help me up, I got up and picked up my bike.

"Oh no!" I gasped when I saw one of the tires was flat. How was I supposed to get there?

I faced the busy traffic, trying to wave and call for a cab but no avail. I looked back at the bike on the sidewalk. It looked like I might have to walk…or run…I could get a bus but I didn't have cash on me and they weren't fast enough, anyway. So…feet power it was then. I gathered up my books and put them back then wheeled my bike further down the walk. _Wait…_I paused. I glanced at the bicycle still in my hands, keeping it with me would certainly slow me down. Did this bike really matter more than the birth of our very first child? My answer was _no_.

I dropped it against a wall and broke into a run through the street.

---11:30, almost noon---

I slumped against a tree, gasping for air. My chest was throbbing painfully, I had a horrible stitch in my side, my legs felt like jelly, and I felt like throwing up. I'd been running for who knows how long…minutes? Hours? I had never run so fast and so far in my life. The January breeze was bitingly cold, making my ears and nose pink and tender. I wish I hadn't forgotten my jacket.

As I was catching my breath, the phone rang again.

I answered it. "Y-Yes?"

"Whoa!" Kitagawa exclaimed. "Trying an impression or something?"

"P-Please…just…tell...me…" I wheezed. "Is…Kagura…"

"Oh yeah!" Kitagawa replied. "She's find, just one thing…"

"What?" I asked timidly.

"She's a wild tigress, she keeps yelling for you and snapping at the nurses," Kitagawa bemoaned. "I think her contractions are coming closer, I can barely keep her in control; you have to hurry before it gets ugly!"

"Just…" I started but again she was gone. "Ah…"

I looked at the street, still a ways to go. I sighed then took a deep breath and resumed my run.

---1:00 after noon---

"WHERE IS TAIRA SAKAKI???"

"She's on her way!" Kitagawa replied loudly over Kagura's yells. "Don't worry, she'll be there soon!"

"YOU'VE BEEN SAYING FOR THE PAST FREAKING FOUR HOURS!!!" Kagura screamed as she had another contraction. "AND SHE'S STILL NOT HERE!!!"

"WELL, I'm sorry!" Kitagawa was beginning to lose it and that was a surprise because she never lost her cool - ever. "I'm just trying to be helpful and all you do is yell at us!"

It was at that moment a tear came to Kagura's eyes and she quieted a little. "I-I j-just don't w-want the b-baby to c-come when s-she's n-not here…"

"Kagura," Kitagawa calmed. "I'm confident she'll be here soon, don't worry."

At that, Kagura's anger returned and so did another contraction. She groaned, grabbing the bed railing.

"THAT'S - WHAT - YOU - KEEP - SAYING!" she growled…as she ripped off the bed railing.

"Whoa!" Kitagawa marveled at her strength. "_Incredible!_"

---2:10 late noon---

I fell to my knees, grabbing a nearby lamppost for support. _I can't do this, _I thought in regret. I could feel myself ready to cry. You weren't to be born while I was gone! What if I didn't get there in time? You'd never see my face…

I choked, sobbing lightly onto my arm. This wasn't supposed to happen…

"Sakaki!?" called out a familiar voice. "What are you doing here?"

I looked up and there was Suka on her red motorbike. A idea struck me, I may have been delirious from all that running but I swear I heard an angelic chorus in the background.

"Suka…I need a favor…" I gasped, stumbling over to her. "Kagura's in labor and I have to get there as fast as possible so I can calm her…and see our baby's birth…"

I was literally on my knees, looking up at her with slight desperation. Of course, she was one of our friends and I knew the answer before she spoke.

"Wow, you guys!" the girl exclaimed. "Yeah, get on the back, I'll give you a ride."

"THANK YOU!" I yelled, I couldn't help it. I got on and she handed me her helmet.

"Um…what about you?" I asked concernedly as I fitted it on.

"Don't worry, just hold on tight," she smiled back. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she gunned the throttle, and we sped off towards the hospital…which was still far away…

---4:00 early night---

A blessing on my eyes! There came the white hospital building in the distance as we neared. Few more minutes later, we reached the entrance and I half-fell off, dropping my helmet.

"Thank you!" I called back to her as I scrambled up the steps.

"No problem!" Suka waved after me. "Just hurry on to Kagura!"

The doors slid open and I tottered over to the receptionist counter. The other patients looked up at me aversively. Considering the shape I was in, I might've been a drunk hobo who had lost his way in. Well, I was a lady, and they returned to their magazines as if it was the norm.

"Please…" I slumped on the desk, rambling just a bit. "Kagura…baby…run…chest hurts…"

"Maternity ward and birthing area, up one floor," said the receptionist calmly. "And take some Tylenol."

"Thank you…" I gasped, patting the counter. "You have no idea how much that means to me…"

And I hurried over to the elevators…passing them for the stairs instead. I managed to reach the next floor and burst into the next room.

"YAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!" "WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!'

"Wrong room," I blushed shyly, closing the door.

And I stood still in the hallway, listening. Then I heard an unmistakable yell and hurried over to it. I opened up the door and the first thing I saw was Kagura. Then Kitagawa with an ice pack to her forehead. And a couple of doctors.

At that second, Kagura's screaming stopped, and she stared at me with her warm brown eyes. "You came…"

"Of course!" Kitagawa smiled. "Didn't I tell you she'd be here soon?"

She winced, quickly putting the ice back to her bruised head. "Anyway, she's all yours, I'm outta here, good luck girls!"

After she had gone, I scrubbed my hands clean and changed into a new shirt before finally meeting with Kagura.

"I'm here," I clasped her hands in mine. "I promised I would be."

"You also promised you'd be back before I knew it," Kagura panted lightly.

"Things…happened…" I inhaled deeply then smiled. "But I'm here now, we're together, and now we'll see our daughter be born."

Kagura smiled then another contraction returned, longer this time. She screamed, grabbing my hand tightly. Too tight! I could _hear _the bones cracking. I bit my lip to keep from crying out.

"K-Kagura…" I gritted my teeth. "You're kind of…hurting my hand there…"

"Oh sorry!" she let go after her contraction had ended. "Would you like a hug?"

"I appreciate that," I forced a smile. "But I kind of like my neck the way it is, if you don't mind."

I turned from her, flexing my right fingers. _Ahh!_

Soon I was fitted with a cast and returned to Kagura's side. It was getting dark and Kagura was still in labor though I noticed her contractions had been getting closer together and longer. Now that I was here, she had quieted down somewhat but she still screamed with pain and frustration every time her contractions started up.

As it was nearing the point where we felt the baby would be born soon, we started telling encouragements towards Kagura.

"COME ON!"

"YOU CAN DO IT MISS KAGURA!"

"Kagura, our baby's almost there…you can do it…" I whispered as I patted her arm.

Kagura smiled at me weakly then came the last push.

"GO KAGURA!"

"SHE"S ALMOST THERE! KEEP PUSHING!"

At that, I perked up. She was coming? Our baby? I walked over to the end of the bed and…

I remembered that day Mayaa's mate gave kittens and we'd watched over her as she did. During that time, just seeing those new kittens made me feel exhilarated and quite woozy on the inside but I still kept my attention. And this was the same…only much more exhilarating as it was with a human…your mother…

Seconds later, my mind grew hazy; my legs grew weak and wobbly, I thought they were still tired from all that running. And the floor was coming so close and fast. I blacked out.

---9:00 at night---

There was light and it was getting brighter.

"Ah…" I reached out but grabbed nothing. As my eyes began to focus, I noticed they were the ceiling fluorescent lights. And I was lying on something firm and soft…a bed? I made to sit up but was pushed back down.

"What's happening?" I asked groggily. "Did the baby make it all right?"

Then reality came flooding back in and I snapped up. "The baby!"

"No, you have to lie down…" a nurse soothed. "You just fainted and you may've gotten a concussion. That was a nasty _thwack_ your head made as you hit the floor."

"But the baby…" I whined.

"She's fine," the nurse smiled reassuringly. "You'll see her and your girlfriend as soon as you rest."

"No…I want to see them _now_," I said firmly, bringing my legs over the side. I ignored the throbbing headache I was having now. "Please…"

"Well, if you insist…" the nurse sighed. "I'll help you, just don't blame me if you fall again."

"I won't," was my determined response. "I'm going to see my daughter."

I stepped out of my room and headed down to the ward where you and your mother waited. As soon as I reached the door, I hesitated.

"It's all right," the nurse whispered from behind. "They're right in there."

I nodded then took a deep breath and stepped in. There was Kagura sitting up in her bed, she'd been waiting for me. And in her arms was a bundle of pink blankets. _Our daughter._

I was rooted to the spot, I couldn't move, only keep staring at them. Kagura chuckled, grinning. "Come on, get over here and see our new baby."

I slowly walked over to the bed, my heart thumping faster with every closer step. Finally I was at Kagura's side. I held my breath, I must have looked like I was going to pass out again as Kagura spoke up quickly. "It's okay…she's here."

I crouched down, swallowing nervously.

Instantly, all the pains I had felt since morning today just melted away upon seeing your face. Happiness swelled up inside, making me feel all warm and tingly. I practically beamed with joy. You were just how I'd imagined you would look.

You had the most adorable face, you looked even cuter just sleeping. You also had a short mess of black hair like mine on your head.

"C…Can I touch her?" I asked shyly.

"Sure, she's your daughter," Kagura smiled softly.

So I reached out to caress your head when you stirred. I drew back defensively, Kagura just chuckled. "Oh, she's waking…"

Then you opened your eyes.

"Oh!" I exclaimed quietly, glancing at your mother. "She has my eyes, but they're brown like yours…"

Then you cooed, reaching your tiny hands out at me. God, you were killing me here.

"Aw…she wants you…" Kagura smiled.

"Ah…ah, I can hold her?" I stammered, already reaching out for you.

"Go ahead."

I picked you up, cradling you into my arms. Gosh…you were so small and soft…

You were reaching for my face, so I held you up a bit higher where you proceeded to grab my nose. I giggled, sitting next to Kagura. I held out a finger and you took it firmly, my, what a grip. Just like your Mom.

"She needs a name, Taira," Kagura sighed.

"I…I must name her?" I said numbly.

"Yes, I know you'll do a good job," she smiled.

So I would. I sat there for a moment, thinking. Then I remembered your mother's first name and came up with a perfect one.

"I know what to call her…" I sighed, smiling at you. "Kaida, Kaida Sakaki, our baby."

I was crying, so was Kagura, she was grinning through her tears. As you snuggled against my chest, I was the happiest person on Earth. Nothing could make me happier.

-----

"And that's the story," Sakaki sighed, her eyes glistening. "You are our pride and joy, Kaida, we love you so much…"

Kaida smiled then hugged her. "Thank you Taira-ma, for telling me the story."

Just then Kagura walked in, a warm smile on her face. "Yes, we love you Kaida."

She sat down next to them, hugging her child.

"I love you Mom," Kaida hugged her back then Sakaki again. "I love you too, Taira-ma."

As they all huddled together for a group hug, a thought struck Kaida.

The cap…how did it come about? And why did she wear it still?

She'd have to ask that question later…


	5. The Dad Cap

A Day For the Sakaki-Kaguras

The Dad Cap

Author's Note: Now, we'll learn the story of Kaida's cap and why she wears it still!

* * *

Kaida couldn't sleep. She lay in her plush bed, staring up at the dark ceiling as she held her stuffed tiger close.

Earlier that day, she had been playing outside in the backyard when it suddenly rained. As a result, she was soaked to the bone and had to get out of her wet clothes. It also meant she had to take her cap off, an idea that made Kaida recoil in horror. No! But she'd never taken it off for like forever! (Ten years to be exact.) But after some convincing, Kaida decided it was for the best as the dripping hat was giving her a cold headache. So she took a warm bath while her cap went into the dryer. She had never felt so truly naked in her life.

After her bath was done and she got dressed into her striped pajamas, the hat was still in the dryer so she had to go to bed without it. Kaida couldn't sleep straightaway so Kagura gave her some milk and read a story before she finally did sleep.

But when Kaida had slept, she had a horrible dream.

-----

"_Huh? What's this?" Kaida wondered as she found herself in an empty white space. _

"_Yo" came a booming voice from behind and she turned to see a floating yellow cat…thing?_

_Kaida froze, he looked just like her cap! But how could that be? She'd never encountered him before in her dreams…_

"_W…Who are you?" Kaida squeaked._

"_I am Chiyo's Father," the cat said._

_Huh??? Ba-Chiyo had that…thing for a daddy???_

"_Um…" Kaida was unsure of how to respond._

"_I know who you are," the cat-thing said. "You are the daughter of Sakaki."_

_Whoa? How did he know? Suddenly, Kaida felt even more nervous of him, he didn't look like a particularly friendly cat…thing._

"_I can sense that you are fearful of myself," he said, making Kaida shiver. "And with good reason for your mother has done a very bad thing."_

_That snapped her out of her timidity. !t was such a shock as she knew her Taira-ma never ever did bad things. "What? What did she do?"_

_Then the cat turned tomato-red, shaking like he was having a seizure of sort, and Kaida grew afraid again, wishing she had something to cuddle for comfort._

"_What did she do?" he replied in an angry tone. "She cut off my face to….to make that atrocious cap of yours! I warned her once before and she still did so, still without permission! It is slaughter!"_

"_B-But…" Kaida stammered. "Don't you still have your face?"_

"_Are you saying I am lying?" the cat trembled. _

"_N-No…I…" Kaida wasn't sure what to believe…_

"_And thus, you shall pay the price," he said dramatically as he held up a shiny pair of scissors. _

_Kaida's heart nearly stopped as she realized what he was going to do. She backed up against a wall, looking for a way to escape but no avail. As he inched closer, holding out the scissors threateningly, she screamed._

---

And woke. Kaida sat up, gasping for air as her chest thumped rapidly. She eventually calmed, it had been just a dream. But as it really? It had been so scary…

She lay back on her pillow but just couldn't sleep. What if he came back?

Deciding she couldn't sleep on her own, she got out of her bed and headed towards her parent's bedroom.

She saw Mayaa waiting outside and as she inched the doors open, he streaked in. In the darkness she could make our her mothers in a sleeping embrace. She tiptoed over to the bed, crawling across the mattress to the adults.

"Mom? Mom!" Kaida whispered, shaking Kagura's shoulder.

"Nnh…Kaida?" she opened her eyes sleepily, stretching her arms. "What is it?"

"Bad dream," Kaida said simply. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Ah…" Kagura sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, ok, get in."

Kaida hurriedly got under the pale pink covers, cuddling close to her mother. She then looked back at Sakaki who was snoring.

"Does she really snore like that?" Kaida asked quietly.

Kagura chortled. "Yeah, but when we first met, she didn't sleep like that, oh no, she slept like an baby angel."

"What happened?"

"Well, when we reached our college years, there was one incident involving a soccer ball and she's been like that since. I don't mind though, I'm a deaf sleeper."

Kaida stared at her incredulously. "What happened with the ball?"

"That's another story I'll have to tell you another time," Kagura smiled, stroking Kaida's hair.

"Mm…" Kaida rested her head on her mom's shoulder then she remembered something she'd been meaning to ask ever since she heard the story of her birth.

"Mom?" she whispered. "How did I get my cap?"

"Oh? Oh!" Kagura sat up, keeping an arm around her. "Well, you'd better ask Taira-ma about that too."

"Oh…but…" Kaida glanced back at her other mother, still sleeping.

"It's okay…go wake her," Kagura grinned mischievously.

"Ok…" Kaida reached out and grabbed Sakaki's nose. Her snoring stopped immediately and after few minutes, she bolted awake.

"What?" she gasped, snorting and rubbing her nose.

She looked around dazedly then it clicked. She moaned tiredly, smoothing her bangs. "Aw, come on…it's still dark…"

"Sorry, but Kaida can't sleep and she wants to hear another story," Kagura sighed, lying back down.

"Oh…what is it?" Sakaki mumbled, bringing Kaida close to her.

"Why did I get my cap?" Kaida asked, cuddling up to her mother.

"Oh yeah…that's a very good story…" Sakaki smiled. "I'll tell you…just let me get comfortable…"

She put her head on her pillow, closing her eyes. After a moment or so, Kaida patted Sakaki's cheek. "Um…the story?"

"Oh right…" Sakaki yawned like a cat. "Y-Yuh…g-gimme a sec…here it goes…"

-----

It had been a couple of days since you had been born, we were just getting ready to head back home. You were cradled in your mom's arms, ah…nursing, while I was busy packing the suitcase.

"Oh…it's cold out," Kagura looked up, caressing your head. "What about Kaida?"

I looked back at her, smiling. "Don't worry, I made this little hat for her, it's the gift I promised when we threw that shower months ago."

Then I checked inside the case and pulled out that cat cap you still wear today.

"See? It's even reversible," I showed her, revealing its blue and magenta sides.

"I think I like the blue better," Kagura sighed.

So I gently fitted it onto your head and took a good look. Oh, it was so perfect on you!

"She looks great," Kagura chuckled, tickling Kaida's cheek.

"Yes," I crouched down. "You like it, don't you?"

Your reply was more cooing then you reached out for me so I picked you up. "She loves it, I know it."

After we had packed, we signed out of the hospital and met Kitagawa out front.

"Aw!!!" she exclaimed when she saw you. "She's the cutest thing ever! What's her name?"

"Kaida Sakaki," I said proudly. "We're taking her home."

"That's right, get in," Kitagawa smiled, waving towards her black car. "Let's get out of this cold breeze."

So we all got in and she drove us back to our apartment. We went in and climbed up the stairs to our place. As we reached the door and entered in, we were greeted by applause.

Your grandparents were there and so were Suka and Tenji, our friends.

"There's my grandkid!!" Akio, your Papa, said as he went over to us; shoving aside my mother which caused her glasses to slip off but she caught them in time.

He came to us with a big grin and wide arms, hugging us then he looked at you. "Aw, she takes after you girls well!"

"Excuse me," my mother pushed at his chest, adjusting her glasses. "I would like a good look at my granddaughter too."

"Of course, ladies first," Akio shrugged, stepping back.

She then turned to us, smiling slightly.

"Y-You came Mother?" I could only stutter. "But…the cats…"

"No worries, they're at my place," Kitagawa rested a hand on my shoulder. "They'll be back after the party."

"Even so, I still have my allergy meds," my mother replied. "Nothing's going to stop me today from seeing my first granddaughter…"

"What's her name?" Suka asked expectantly.

"Kaida Sakaki," I replied, smiling.

"Very good name," Akio approved.

"Yes, I agree," my mother nodded, looking down at you then glanced at us. "May I…hold her?"

I shot a look to Kagura, was she okay with it? Yes, she was. So I took you out from your carrier and carefully placed you into your grandma's arms.

"Here's your grandma," I whispered to you.

My mother took a seat on the couch, smiling at you. Since couple of years before you were born, my mother was still growing much better…

---

"What? What was wrong with her?" Kaida asked suddenly. She loved her generous Grandma, it was hard to imagine she could have problems.

"Ah…" Sakaki's tone was sad. "It's a very long story, you'll hear it when you're bit older…"

"Okay…"

"Let's continue…"

---

As soon as my mother was seated, Akio and our friends crowded together for a better look.

"Gosh, she's beautiful…" Tenji blushed slightly.

"Hey," Suka elbowed him lightly. "She's way below your age limit, besides, you've got me."

They smiled at each other. You were staring up at everybody with your adorable eyes then you focused onto my mother's face.

"Ah, she looks just like you, Taira," she sighed, leaning closer. "And Kagura too."

Then you reached up and took off her glasses. We all gasped. My mother blinked then she laughed. She actually laughed. A light-hearted laugh that rang throughout the room, a laugh I hadn't heard in ages, a laugh I've missed so from her.

"M-Mother…" I choked.

"Oh…" my mother breathed, beaming as her eyes glistened with tears. "She reminds me of you when you were a baby…you did just the exact same thing…"

"I remember when baby Kagura gave me a punch right on the chin," Akio chuckled, leaning on the couch rest. "Even got a bruise to prove it for couple of days…"

My mother laughed again, Kagura blushed embarrassedly. "Dad…"

As my mother returned the glasses to over her nose, you gave a yawn then fell asleep, cuddling up in her arms.

"Aww….." we all awed.

"She fell asleep…" Kagura smiled. "Guess I better put her into her new crib…"

She picked you up and headed towards our room, with my mother and Kitagawa following.

After they had gone, Akio wrapped an arm around my shoulders forcing me to stoop down.

"How does it feel being a father?" he grinned.

"Err…" I blushed shyly. "Actually…"

"Just joshing with you," he chuckled. "Seriously though, it's great to feel like a new parent, isn't it?"

"Yes…" I smiled. "When I held her in my arms, I….I felt like I was the happiest person on the Earth."

"Every new dad…parent…feels like that once they've held their child for the first time," Akio smiled warmly. "Take good care of her, will you?"

"We will," I promised and I meant it. "We're going to be the best parents ever."

He chuckled loudly, slapping my back good-heartedly.

"I know," he said.

Then Kagura came back, smiling. "Taira…"

We hugged each other, sharing a deep kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kagura replied. "I'm so happy…so happy that we have a child of our own at last…our daughter, Kaida…"

As she made to kiss again, there came a loud wailing. So loud and sudden, it hurt my ears.

"My goodness!" my mother clutched her chest in surprise.

"Whoa, that's one set of lungs your kid's got there," Kitagawa commented impressively.

"Kaida!" Kagura dashed back to the bedroom in worry, me close after her.

You were screaming, your mom picked you up and tried bouncing you to calm you but no avail.

"She doesn't seem to be hungry or sick," Kagura turned to me, on verge of panic. "What could be the matter?"

"Calm down, we'll see," I waved my hands then noticed something. You weren't wearing your hat…an idea struck me…

"Kagura, where's her cap?" I asked.

"Oh that?" Kagura replied over your cries. "I-I just took it off b-because we weren't out or a-anything…"

I noted the cap on our dresser and picked it up.

"Here you go Kaida, your cap back." I said, placing it back on your head.

In an instant, you were quiet again, looking as if nothing was wrong. A silence passed, we glanced at each other.

"Do you suppose…"

"Let's try it again…"

As I made to tug it off, you gave a whimper so I quickly let go. And the meaning was clear, you didn't want the hat off on any condition (save bathing as we learned later on).

So we returned you to your bed where you slept peacefully, your hat intact.

We returned to our parents and friends and explained the situation to them.

"Man, you guys never cease interest me," Kitagawa sighed. "So, the hat stays on?"

"Yes…I suppose it does…"

Then I headed to a corner, alone with Kagura. "You know…I have to say something…"

"Save it, I think I understand what you mean," Kagura whispered. "It looked like Kaida was having some sort of fright when I first picked her up as she started crying…"

"A nightmare, you suppose?" I murmured. "Is that possible for a baby at this age?"

"I don't know," Kagura shook her head tiredly. "B-But…I really don't like seeing her scared like that…let's keep it on her, ok?"

"Yes…let's…"

We returned to our get together and once our friends and parents were gone, our cats, Mayaa and Iris returned. They had yet meet you so we brought you over to them. They both took an instant liking towards you and curled up near you. Mayaa was especially fond of you, he never left your side.

As we were all together, we had to smile. We were now a real family. With you in our lives, our future looked promising…

We were both happy and proud parents…

----

"And that is all," Sakaki sighed. "That's why you wear your hat…and also why you wear it all the time…tell me, what happened in your nightmare?"

Kaida hesitantly explained it to her; Sakaki turned pale while Kagura sat up protectively.

"Um…" Kaida glanced between them then whispered. "Is he…evil?"

"That I cannot be sure…" Sakaki stuttered. "I can't tell what moods he has, but I have a very bad feeling about him from what you said of your dream…"

She then looked to her partner. "Get her hat, please."

Kagura nodded, getting out and quickly returning with cap in hand. Kaida's heart leapt with joy upon seeing it and put it back on without hesitation.

Sakaki smiled. "You feel much better?"

"Yes," Kaida hugged. "But I still want to sleep with you."

"That's all right," Sakaki sighed, placing an arm across her as Kagura did the same.

"Good night, Kaida."

"Good night, Taira-ma."

"Good night, Kaida."

"Good night, Mom."

As they all slept together as a family, Kaida in the middle and wearing her hat, Chiyo's Father never bothered her ever again.


End file.
